Absolute Trust
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel helps Enigma see his homeworld again and as a result, earns the Magic Trapper's trust. Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel. All other characters or things mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Absolute Trust**

Isabel watched as Enigma was playfully messing around with his partner Jamie and the boy's cousin, Rachel. They had just finished another successful mission and so were enjoying the day, greeting the former Doom Raiders turned Senseis who passed by.

The Undead Portal Master then realized something. "It's been two years since the Trap Masters beat the Doom Raiders and stop Kaos from gaining Traptanium," she said to herself and then thought about each of the Trap Masters.

She knew all their backstories by heart and paused a moment as she remembered Enigma's backstory. The mysterious Magic Trapper had come from another world, one that he hadn't seen since he had sealed the doorway to prevent the Darkness from conquering it. She remembered that because of his sacrifice, Enigma was instantly made a Trap Master, but unlike the other Skylanders, he could never return to his home realm.

Isabel then had another thought. "I wonder what his face looks like," she said softly. Enigma was never seen without his red and gold cloak, nor did he ever remove the hood of his cloak. She fell into thought again and pulled the Chaos Emerald she had out of her pocket and gazed at it.

While her abilities with the Chaos Emerald were only a few, she worked hard to use them wisely and now fell into deeper thought.

She could teleport anywhere with her Emerald and the best part was if she was concentrating really hard on someplace, she could teleport there safely. Her eyes now widened and she jumped up. "That's it," she said to herself. "Maybe…Maybe if he can see his homeworld again, maybe he'll let me see what his face looks like."

The Undead Portal Master didn't waste a moment running to the Academy to find Master Eon, hoping that he at least could point out where Enigma's homeworld was. She found him in the library consulting maps with Hugo and he looked up to see her run in. "Hello, Isabel," he greeted her. "What seems to be the trouble?"

She smiled. "No trouble, Master Eon. Rather, I was hoping you would know something," she said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Would you know where Enigma's homeworld is?"

Master Eon stood a bit straighter as he saw Isabel was earnestly wishing to know. "Yes, I do know," he said. "But why are you so curious?"

Not taking offense, Isabel looked up at the guardian of Skylands. "He hasn't seen his homeworld since he became a Trap Master," she said. "I know he sealed it off on this side to stop the Darkness, but…he has to miss his homeworld. I know I would."

The wise Portal Master was beginning to see where she was going with this. "It would take much power," he cautioned.

Isabel held up her Emerald. "I have my Chaos Emerald," she said.

"And it can only be for a day," Master Eon said gravely. "It is quite a risk, Isabel. If you and Enigma don't return within the day, it's possible that we'd lose you both." He paused. "I understand your intentions, but…I'm not sure I'm willing to let you take that risk."

Knowing he was just being protective, Isabel didn't take offense. "Please, Master Eon," she said. "For Enigma."

She saw him gently sigh. "Isabel, are you absolutely sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure," she said firmly. "I know it's a high risk, but it'll be worth it and Enigma and I will return before the day's over."

Master Eon smiled. "I chose you well as one of the Undead Portal Masters," he said, pride in his voice and Isabel felt humbled that he said that and excitement filled her that Enigma would be able to see his homeworld soon.

* * *

After being shown where it would be and given a map, Isabel went to go find Enigma, seeing him with Rachel and Jamie, but the three were outside the Life Temple. "You two do well in training," said Enigma.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Enigma? We could ask Master Ambush and Crash," Rachel offered.

"No, thank you," he politely declined, accepting a hug from the cousins.

"See you later, Enigma," said Jamie.

The Trapper gently ruffled his partner's hair playfully. "Go get those rats," he said, a smile in his voice as he watched the two head inside.

Isabel ran to catch up to Enigma before he headed away, but just as she caught up to him and was about to stop, she slipped on some of the grass just as the mysterious trapper turned around and Isabel collided with him, forcing Enigma to catch her as they fell over. The girl looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry," she said as they got up.

He straightened his cloak. "What's up, Isabel?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Well, I wanted to take you someplace you haven't been in two years," she said.

She felt his curious gaze on her before his gripped his staff tighter. "Are you speaking of…my homeworld?" He asked quietly.

Isabel nodded. "Master Eon gave me a map and I've got my Chaos Emerald," she said. "We'd only be able to visit for a day, but…I thought you'd like to see your world again."

Enigma didn't say anything for a moment. "Isabel…it's very dangerous," he said.

"I know," she said. "But I'm willing to risk it."

He couldn't find it in himself to argue further. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely," Isabel said. "Ready?"

He nodded and was a bit surprised when Isabel hugged him tightly and clutched her Emerald tightly, concentrating hard and as the energy surrounded them, Enigma wrapped his arms around Isabel protectively.

A few moments later, the energy dispersed and the mysterious Trapper lifted his head and gasped in surprise. "Isabel," he said softly and she slowly pulled away before letting out a sigh.

"Whoa," she said, taking a few deep breaths before glancing around and gasped. "Wow," she said in amazement.

Enigma's homeworld was breathtaking and it looked very similar to the Magic Gates back on Skylands. "It's like the Magic Gates on Skylands all rolled into one," she said.

Enigma chuckled. "The Magic Gates on Skylands are very similar to here," he said, gently taking her arm. "Come."

Isabel was in awe and gazed around in wonder. "Your homeworld is amazing, Enigma," she said.

"Yes," he said, placing his hand into a purple mist that gently swirled over his hand. Isabel did the same and giggled.

"That kinda tickles," she said.

Enigma chuckled at her reaction and then led her around to meet the others of his homeworld, who welcomed him warmly, congratulating him on being a Trap Master and even thanking him for keeping them safe.

The gratitude helped him feel better and then he and Isabel both sensed that it was time to head back. Saying goodbye to the inhabitants, the two teleported back to Skylands.

As she was recovering again, the Undead Portal Master felt Enigma pick her up and hug her before feeling tears fall onto her shoulder. She instantly hugged him back. "Enigma, are you okay?" She asked.

Gently setting her down, he nodded. "Thank you, Isabel," he said. "You are one of the most selfless people I know."

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said.

She heard him chuckle. "Isabel, I sensed there was something else when you told me you wanted to take me to see my homeworld again," he said. "And I think I know what it is."

Isabel cocked her head to the side a bit. "You were curious about what my face looks like," he continued.

"How did you know?" She asked.

Enigma chuckled again. "Because Rachel and Jamie were curious too one day," he said. "They are the only ones who have seen my face because I have absolute trust in them."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "And you've proven to me that I can have absolute trust in you," he said.

Isabel smiled and felt Enigma take her hands and place them on his shoulders. "Go ahead," he told her.

Carefully, she gently pushed the red hood back and her jaw dropped in amazement. A very handsome face that was colored blue just like his hands was now visible with the same color eyes that looked just like a human's eyes, and short dark hair covered his head. Enigma chuckled in amusement and one hand gently lifted her chin up to close her mouth.

The Undead Portal Master blinked. "Wow," she said in amazement. "Why do you hide your face, Enigma?"

"Because showing my face is a sign of trust," he said. "As I said before, only Rachel and Jamie have seen my face. Not even Master Eon has seen my face."

She smiled again. "You're very handsome," she said.

"Thank you," he said. "And thank you for giving me an opportunity to see my world again."

Isabel then looked sad. "I wish I could do it more often for you," she said.

A gentle blue hand gently brushed over her face. "It's okay, Isabel," he said gently. "I'm at peace now, knowing the inhabitants of my world are safe and seeing them again, it helped a lot."

She smiled. "I'm glad I could do that for you," she said honestly.

Pulling up his hood again, Enigma hugged Isabel in gratitude. "Rachel, Jamie, and I were going to play Skystones Smash when they finished training," he said. "Will you join us?"

"Sure," she said as they walked side-by-side back to the Academy.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
